A Loveless Halloween
by DreamHolder
Summary: Happy Halloween Ritsuka! The Zeros drag Ritsuka along on their Halloween adventures. Will our little neko boy get a trick or treat?
1. Happy Halloween

**Trick or Treat**

"Trick or treat…" Ritsuka heard giddy giggles at his front door. "Give us candy or we'll find our own treats!" This couldn't be good. "I like ears!"

"Oh great." Ritsuka sighed opening the door. "What do you guys want?"

"Happy Halloween!" Natsuo and Youji threw they're hands in the air. "We're going trick or treating tonight and you're coming with us!"

"Oh no I'm not." Ritsuka tried to shut the door but Youji blocked the way with his foot. "I still haven't recovered from the prom you guys took me to."

"Ah just because you went home with blisters on your feet from the heels and a mega rash from the thong, you still have to admit it was a great night." Youji grinned. "Besides, as I recall you laughed a lot. Join us tonight trick or treating."

"There's candy!" Natsuo pushed. "And spooky decorations."

"Sorry but I don't really get my kicks out of being scared." Ritsuka peeked inside timidly before joining the two on the door step. "Besides, mom won't let me leave."

"We can take care of your mom dude."

"Yeah stop being such a baby." Natsuo pouted. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

Ritsuka thought for a minute. "Fine..." How bad could it be? He did have a good time with them at prom. The three of them had really started to become friends (as strange as that sounds). "But only if my mom doesn't find out."

"Don't worry about it dude." A spark appeared in Youji's gray eye. "We've already got it covered."

Ritsuka gulped. "You do?"

"Yeah." Natsuo giggled. "Let's just say… your dorky friend with the glasses sure does look a lot like you with a hair cut."

"Oh god Yayoi." Ritsuka felt bad for whatever pain and misery the Zero devils had put him through. But the damage was already done which meant Ritsuka was free to go out and enjoy his first Halloween in years.

The last Halloween he participated in was with his older brother Seimei. Ritsuka was a pumpkin while Seimei went as himself. Even though Seimei didn't let the young boy eat all the candy he received, in fear of cavities, none of that mattered to Ritsuka. He had so much fun just going door to door with Seimei behind him and laughing while his older brother spooked him in silly ways like making decorations move or the infinite, "BOO!".

"Well let's go before the sun sets!" Natsuo grabbed both boys' hands. "We have a full day and 5 costumes waiting!"

"Wait?!" Rituska questioned while being dragged to a waiting taxi. "5 costumes?!"

---

Hope you guys enjoy it!

The prom is in reference to my last fanfic, "Neko Prom". Check it out!


	2. Why only party at night?

"Soubi, we're home!" Youji called out when they walked through the apartment doors. "We brought your boy toy!"

Soubi darted around the corner to greet them. "Ritsuka, what brings you here so early in the morning?" He pulled down his long sleeves and took off his painter's apron. "Not that I mind."

"Natsuo and Youji want me to go trick or treating with them tonight." The boy explained. "I don't know why they wanted me here so early." He looked at the two boys.

"Did you think we only wanted to go trick or treating?" Natsuo laughed. "We have all Halloween! Why only party at night?"

"We're going to laser tag in an hour!" Youji held out his fingers like a gun. "They are having a Halloween special. Kids get in free."

"We're going as ninjas." Natsuo grinned. "That way we are harder to see in the dark."

Ritsuka hated to admit it but laser tag really did sound like exciting Dressing up as ninjas could be fun as well. "Cool. Where are the costumes?"

"I'll let you kids get changed." Soubi smiled. He enjoyed seeing Ritsuka have fun. "Ritsuka would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Soubi." Ritsuka blushed making the blonde man smirk.

"I would like some juice." Youji spoke up.

"I didn't ask you." Soubi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Natsuo blinked.

"Let's get ninja-fide!" Youji pointed down the hall to restroom.

Once the three boys had crammed themselves in the small bathroom Natsuo pulled out three black outfits from the towel closet. Youji wouldn't let Ritsuka see inside the closet because the other costumes were a surprise.

"Red for me." Natsuo set aside the one ninja costume with a red scarf before handing Youji one with a green scarf. "And purple for you Ritsuka!"

The girly color, of course, Ritsuka sighed.

After getting dressed the boys came out to model their outfits to Soubi. But before Soubi could give his opinion Kio can barging in the front door. "Sou-chan!"

"Oh great!" Youji crossed his arms.

"Why is he here?" Natsuo put his hands on his hips.

"I'm over because it's Halloween!" The hyper man answered. "Soubi never goes out on Halloween so I thought we could have a scary movie day!" He grabbed hold of the other man's arm like a leech. "Won't it be fun Sou-chan? Only I get a little scared watching spooky stuff. You might have to hold me really tight."

Ritsuka cleared his throat. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late for laser tag."

---

Thank you

FanaticPhobia-chan

Be-Love-Less-4ever

HuntedWoods

theOneWhoHears

for your wonderful reviews! You guys writing fanfics worth the work! =^.^= It is so great to have past and new readers!

"Cheers! DreamHolder made a new fanific!" - FanaticPhobia-chan

You are too sweet!

Thank you guys so much!

*Youji and Natsuo pass out candy to the reviewers*


	3. King, Snippy and a Kiss

"Code name!" Natsuo giggled while the taxi drove the three to laser tag. "Natsu for me!"

"King Youji for me!" Youji raised his hand.

"I'll be Ritsuka." The raven haired boy shrugged as he played with the purple scarf around his head. "I've never played laser tag before."

"Never?" Natsuo and Youji's jaws dropped. "You haven't lived until you play laser tag."

"Yeah, no wonder you're always depressed." Natsuo pet the other boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"Sure, like for starters, changing your code name." Youji elbowed him in the side.

"How about Ritsu-chan?" Natsuo suggested.

"Nah," Youji cringed. "Too cute. How about Dark Thunder?"

"No," Natsuo shook his head. "Too powerful."

"Isn't that the point?" Youji laughed. "We have to scare the competition."

"But just look at this face." Natsuo grabbed Ritsuka's black fabric covered face by the chin. "He's much too cute for anyone to be scared of him anyways."

"Hey." Ritsuka pulled away. "I don't really care, okay guys. I just want to play."

"Snippy." Youji sneered.

Natsuo pricked up. "Great name! Snippy!"

"Hey yeah!" Youji's neko ears twitched from side to side. "You'll be Snippy!"

"Oh great." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

***

"Welcome kiddies!" A bloody clown greeted the boys at the door for laser tag. "You are needed in sector 1 for your admission." He snickered. "Maybe even… sign your life away…"

"Cute getup dude," Youji wrapped his arm around the clown's waist." But next time just threaten to rape the poor children. You'll come across much scarier."

"Oh brother Youji." Ritsuka rolled his eyes as they walked to sector 1. "Could you please keep the perverted comments to yourself?"

Youji shrugged. "I make no promises."

"Come on guys I know how to get out of paying the nine bucks." Natsuo grinned.

"Three?" The young man behind a fake cobweb covered desk typed something down in his computer. "That will be nine dollars even."

Natsuo leaned over the desk sightless. "Oh what a shame, I left my wallet in my other ninja suit." He stroked the man's blond neko ears. "Is there any way you could let my friends and I in without money?"

Ritsuka smacked his forehead with his palm. "Oh god Natsuo…"

The young man seemed tempted. "Well it is Halloween." He smiled sweetly. "I'll let you go this time." He handed him three passes blushing.

Natsuo quickly kissed the man's lips before handing the passes to his friends. "Thank you!" He winked walking over to sector 2 for code names.

"Natsuo, you're my human shield." Youji grabbed his fighter by the arm after getting code names. "That way I'll never get hit!"

---

Thank you for the AWESOME and much appreciated reviews!

Be-Love-Less-4ever

Sorairo no serene

HuntedWoods

theOneWhoHears

FanaticPhobia-chan

ARiAnnaMelt

"You're as great as always aren't 'cha ?!" - theOneWhoHears

Awww Thank you! That makes me so happy!

"You're just Saint!" - FanaticPhobia-chan

Wow. 2 chapters and I've already been promoted to Saint. Thank you!

Youji Natsuo! Do you two have anything for our fabulous reviewers?

Youji and Natsuo: *neko ears twitch* Oh… That candy was for them? *look sheepishly at empty candy bowl* Ummmmmmm

Youji: *pull out pocket lent*

Natsuo: We have popcorn balls we can give them!

Youji: Hahaha Balls…!

*Natsuo and Youji hand out popcorn balls*

I don't think we want to know where those came from. But I am grateful to you all! I will go get more candy soon.


	4. Traitor Kiss for Luck

After waiting for thirty minutes and terrorizing little children and any parents who intervened, it was time to play laser tag! Youji pulled Natsuo in front of him with his gun sticking out between the other's arm. Ritsuka knew they didn't listen to any of the rules they repeated over the loud speakers fifty times.

"Let's go shoot some children!" Youji waved his gun in the air.

"Kiss for luck." Natsuo smirked giving his sacrifice a small peck on the cheek.

"Is that all?" Youji narrowed his eyebrows. "You gave more to the dick behind the counter."

"I knew you were jealous." The red head rub his nose against the other's.

Youji shrugged. "Oh fine. A small kiss is fine." He tapped his cheek.

Natsuo leaned in to kiss his cheek but Youji turned his head making full lip contact.

Ritsuka turned his head. "You two…"

"The doors are opening!" A little kid announced cheerfully. Natsuo pushed Youji a little before they got their heads back in the game.

***

"Ritsuka! We need you in the back!" Youji yelled over the squealing children in the dark maze. "And not that kind of back you perv!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes as his shot kids through the maze leading back to his friends. He had been shot over fifteen times already and they weren't even a minute in. He hated how large and heavy the suit was on him.

"Finally you're here." Youji pushed the raven haired boy behind him. "Shoot the brats that keep sneaking up behind us. I keep getting hit!"

Ritsuka laughed. "Oh. You're getting hit?" Ritsuka grinned then shot the mint haired boy in the back.

"Hey!" Youji spun around but Ritsuka had already run off laughing. "Curse you Ritsuka! Ninjas don't shoot each other in the back!"

"But they do in the front!" Natsuo freed himself from Youji's grasp and shot him in the front.

"Natsu!" Youji laughed. "Not you too!"

***

In the end the boys pushed their ways through the maze only after each other.

"I've got you now pretty kitty!" Youji laughed shooting Ritsuka from the top of a bridge.

"I thought I was the pretty kitty!" Natsuo whispered in his partner's neko ear causing the boy to jump.

"Natsuo! Don't sneak up on me like that." He shot the boy in the front.

"Oh?" Natsuo put his gun in its holster. "But now we are finally alone."

Youji looked around and sure enough, no one was on this dark a fog covered bride. He looked back at his grinning fighter. "Wanna' make out?"

Natsuo laughed stepping closer. "Maybe..."

Youji slipped his gun in its holster. With a charming smile he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "I might just keep you as a ninja." Youji smirked. "Your eye really stands out."

Natsuo pulled the red scarf from his mouth. "That's because my eye is the only thing you can see in this costume dummy."

Youji gently placed his hand on Natsuo's cheek. "Kiss me."

Natsuo's first intension was to get Youji's guard down before shooting him and running away. Tease his little sacrifice a bit. But now Youji was being so sweet he couldn't bring himself to betray him like this.

Natsuo pulled Youji's green scarf down "Why you..." Natsuo giggled before sweetly locking lips with his Prince Charming.

***

"Who knew Ritsuka was such a traitor." Youji laughed as they walked out into the lobby, dripping with sweat. "I bet my score is going to suck now."

"I think all our scores are going to suck." Natsuo giggled. "But I had a blast!"

"Defiantly!" Ritsuka laughed.

---

Thank you

Be-Love-Less-4ever

FanaticPhobia-chan

theOneWhoHears

HuntedWoods

ARiAnnaMelt

*Youji and Natsuo pass out chocolate bars*

You guys make me smile every review I get! This fanfic is fun to write! I am so glad you all are enjoying it so much!


	5. The flying monkey

The boys ran into Soubi's apartment shooting each other with fingers shaped like guns. "Bang! Bang!" "Choo! Choo!" "Pow! Pow!"

"Sounds like they had fun." Soubi got up from the couch to greet the children. Kio paused the black and white movie they were watching.

"Ah!" Ritsuka grabbed his chest and stumbled back into Soubi's arms. "He got me."

"No." Soubi smiled and picked up the young boy. "I've got you."

Ritsuka blushed.

Soubi carried him to the couch. "Did you have fun?" He sat down keeping Ritsuka on his lap.

"We had a blast!" Youji jumped over Kio to sit on the armrest.

"Literally." Natsuo sat on the other side of the man.

Ritsuka nodded.

"All the kids there sucked." Youji laughed. "Even after Ritsuka and Natsuo became traitors, I still managed to get first place."

"Only because you shot me a hundred times while I was distracted." Natsuo reached over Kio to smack his partner.

Youji licked his lips. "Best distraction yet."

Ritsuka looked confused.

"What place did you get Ritsuka?" Soubi smiled.

"Twenty-four out of twenty-five." He sighed. "After those two ran off I got cornered by a swarm of little kids."

Natsuo stuck out his tongue. "At lest you didn't get last place because your partner is a jerk." He stuck out his bottom lip to Kio. "He made me his human shield before seducing me and shooting me till the end."

"So what are you kids doing next?" Soubi decided to change the subject.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I'm just going along for the ride."

The Zeros nodded. "And you have no choice."

Ritsuka stuck his tongue out at them. It was great to see him loosen up a bit. Kio had to admit, Ritsuka always seemed much happier after having the emo beat out of him by the crazy Zeros.

"We are going to the marketplace for their daytime trick or treating next!" Natsuo answered Soubi's question. "It's for kids so we are going as Peter Pan!"

"Peter Pan?" Ritsuka looked confused. "The British book I read in third grade?"

"Exactly!" They nodded. "Soubi let us watch the movie a few weeks ago."

***

"Why am I Wendy?" Ritsuka sighed when they got to the marketplace. "Do you guys just like seeing me in a dress?"

"Well it is a perk." Natsuo winked. "Besides, my dress is shorter." He pulled at the ends of his Tinkerbell dress.

Youji as Peter Pan smirked.

***

"Oooh off to Neverland are we?" A guy in a bear costume took their entry tickets. "Have a great time."

"This place it a joke." Youji laughed. "A bear isn't scary."

"Unless he is a pedo bear." Natsuo pointed out.

"Then Ritsuka better watch out." Youji laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Ritsuka crossed his arms.

***

"Step right up! Step right up!" A bed sheet ghost at a booth announced. "Boys and girls! Step right up and see a wonder you shall never forget!"

"What a jack ass." Youji rolled his eyes.

"Ooo Lets go see what he has!" Natsuo jumped up and down.

"It's probably his dick." Youji rolled his eyes.

"Youji watch your mouth." Ritsuka ran over to the guy with Natsuo.

"What." Youji sighed fallowing them. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Would you like to see what's in this box?" The ghost asked Natsuo who nodded. "Meet my friend…" He lifted the lid and out jumped a small monkey with fake bat wings on its back. "The flying monkey!" The monkey clapped its hands. "You can get a picture with him for five hundred yen."

Just then a crowed started to gather. "Mommy I want a monkey!" "Let's get a picture!" "Can he fly?" "Where did you get him?" "What's its name?"

Youji was started to get uncomfortable. He hated crowds. "Come on guys, let's get some candy."

"YAY!" Natsuo cheered. "Candy!"

---

Be-Love-Less-4ever

HuntedWoods

FanaticPhobia-chan

theOneWhoHears

ARiAnnaMelt

You guys rock my rainbow colored toe socks! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews that make me smile and giggle!

PunkyFoxxxy-chan

I am so glad this is your first fanfic and that you like it so much! Thank you for the review!

Be-Love-Less-4ever

I'm sorry you can't have cocoa. *hands a bag of pixy stixs*

*Youji and Natsuo pass out pixy stixs*

Thank you guys so much!


	6. Which would you prefer

"Oh my," A witch hag cackled as he handed the boy's empty pumpkin buckets. "What wonderful costumes. Did you three come together?"

Youji rolled his eyes. "No, it's a real shock the three of us just happened to be wearing costumes that went together." Natsuo smacked his sacrifice with his Tinkerbell wand. Youji grabbed it and smacked him back.

"Sorry about them." Ritsuka lead his friends to the small Halloween town the marketplace had set up for kids to trick or treat in.

***

"Trick or treat!" The three chanting at door covered in DO NOT ENTER tape.

"Oh!" A woman who still had her ears and wearing an angel costume opened the door. "Ritsuka."

"Shinonome- Sensei" Ritsuka smiled slightly. 'Why is it,' Ritsuka thought, 'every time I see my teacher outside of school lately I am in a dress?' "I didn't know you were working here."

"Yes…" Hitomi's face turned a light shade of pink. "Um your friend Agatsuma-sama wouldn't happen to be here, would he?"

"No ma'am." Ritsuka looked a little puzzled. "It's just me and my friends here."

"Oh." She seemed a little disappointed. "Alright then." She put two pieces of candy in each boys' buckets. "Have a happy and safe Halloween!"

***

"Hey, there's a hay ride!" Natsuo pointed out a tracker pulled wagon coming back for more passengers. "Let's go on that!" He dragged the two boys along.

"Welcome aboard the Haunted Hayride!" A guy wearing an alien outfit greeted everyone on. "On this ride we ask you not…"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. And more blah." Youji mocked the speech about the many rules. "Blah. Blah. Your mom. Blah. Blah."

"Now it is time to start the ride!" The wagon started to creep its way into a small plywood forest. "Long ago... in a forest, just like this one…"

Youji snorted. "Wow. Real scary."

"Hey." Natsuo leaned in and whispered something in Youji's ear.

"What?" Ritsuka looked at the smiles creeping up their faces. "What are you two up to?"

***

After the wagon emerged from the "forest", children of all ages scattered, running and screaming from the wagon.

"Damn that was fun!" Youji hooted.

"Yeah!" Natsuo giggled. "What a blast!"

"Too bad it wasn't scary." Ritsuka sighed. "You two managed to scare everyone onboard."

Youji nodded giving two thumbs up.

"Hey maybe it wasn't scary to you," Natsuo put his hands of his hips. "But the announcer guy eyeballing me the whole time gave me the hebie-jibies!"

***

"Which would you prefer," Natsuo smirked at a guy passing out candy in a spacesuit. "Trick? Or treat?"

The astronaut squirmed a little in his suit. "Which would I prefer?" Natsuo licked his lips and nodded. "Ummm Treat I guess."

"Oh my gosh." Ritsuka sighed while watching Natsuo torture yet another innocent guy. "He will not leave him alone."

"I know." Youji glared. "Look at him check out Natsu's ass."

Ritsuka shook his head. "I mean, Natsuo won't leave that poor guy alone."

"He's a big boy." Youji pointed out. "If he didn't want Natsu messing with him he would make him leave."

"Oh boy." Ritsuka looked to the sky. It was already getting dark. "You're jealous."

Youji's head must have spun at lest ten times. "Jealous?" Youji yelled. "Me? I'm not jealous? What's there to be jealous of what? An 'ass'tronaut with an erection and nothing to do on Halloween but pass out candy to little kids? Please! I'm not jealous of nothing."

"You sound pretty jealous to me." Ritsuka unwrapped a candy bar.

"What would you know?" Youji crossed his arms. "At lest I don't storm out of my pedo boyfriend's house because his adult friend came over for a fun Halloween night."

Ritsuka chucked his fun size chocolate at the boy. "You don't understand anything about me and Soubi."

"I understand enough." Youji picked the candy up and popped it in his mouth. "Like me your jealous of something the other doesn't even know hurts you."

Ritsuka was in shock at the words that had just come out of the mint haired boy's mouth. "Natsuo's flirting… hurts you?"

Youji sighed. "No. But it's not like I enjoy seeing him throw himself at everyone." He licked the chocolate off his fingers. "He doesn't do that to me."

Ritsuka blinked a few times letting the words sink in. Then without thinking, he gave Youji the most caring hug he could.

"WooHoo!" A flash of light startled the boys. "What did I miss?" Natsuo winked, holding a camera.

"Hey!" Ritsuka checked his pockets franticly. "How'd you swipe my camera? Give it back!"

Natsuo stuck out his tongue. "First you have to tell me why you were hugging my Youji."

"Why?" Ritsuka sighed. "Are you jealous?" He grinned.

---

Thank you

zemyx1995

HuntedWoods

ARiAnnaMelt

FanaticPhobia-chan

PunkyFoxxxy-chan

theOneWhoHears

Sorairo no serene

"How did you get the idea of the Peter Pan costumes?" - HuntedWoods

No real reason, I just thought the boys would look cute as Peter Pan characters. Peter Pan is my favorite story. Great question though!

Nastuo: You're welcome for the nose bleeds!

Youji: *glare*

*Youji and Natsuo pass out gummy candy eyeballs*

Thank you for all of the reviews!


	7. Meatball Brains

After Natsuo and Youji finished with Ritsuka, the raven haired boy would forever remember never to call the Zero's jealous. He had bruises on his bruises. He's head hurt and face hurt, everything hurt. All from rough love the boys gave him trying to make each other jealous.

The metal staircase felt like a mountain to Ritsuka's weak legs. "I hate you both." Ritsuka slugged his way into Soubi's apartment.

"Awe." Natsuo waved it off. "You love us and you know it."

"I can't feel my lips." Ritsuka glared a Youji who gave him a mischievous grin. "Or my cheeks." He shot to Natsuo.

Soubi quickly ran to the boy's side. "What happened to you?" He checked the boy out. "Did you fall?"

"Ask them?" Ritsuka pointed at the boys behind him before sitting on the couch next to Kio. "I'm starving." He opened a box of pokey from his pumpkin bucket.

Kio bit the end of pokey that was in Ritsuka's mouth. "How about we take you kids to dinner?"

Ritsuka jumped at the closeness. "Kio!" He hissed. "Don't do that!"

The older man laughed backing off. "I'm sorry." He grinned. "I could resist. Soubi and I used to play the pokey game all the time."

Ritsuka shot Soubi an evil look. "Oh really…?"

***

At dinner Kio and Soubi were extremely embarrassed by the boys new costume changes. At a high class Italian restaurant the meat balls were now being called "brains". Three little zombies feasted on food they had never tried before with their hands.

"Must fest on human brains!" Youji zombie scooped up a huge handful of meatball and tomato sauce. "Numnumnumnum."

"Youji please," Kio smacked the mint haired boy with his fork. "Use your manners."

"Manners?" Natsuo laughed. "What are those?"

"You know," Soubi took a sip of wine. "Like only speaking when spoken to and using a fork."

"But I don't know how to use this damn thing!" Youji threw his fork on the floor. "We live in Japan not freakin' Europe."

"Other countries use forks too you know?" Natsuo threw his fork at the sacrifice. "No eat your brains."

Ritsuka hid his face from all the staring people. "Come on guys. You're going to get us kicked out."

A waiter, no, the manager walked up to their table. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but this is your first and only warning. Calm your children or I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I am terribly sorry sir." Soubi apologized, taking one last swig of his wine. "We'll try to keep them maintained.

But when he turned to leave Youji flung a meatball at his back. The man's face turned red. "That is it!" He yelled. "You're out of here!"

"Brains?" Youji cocked his head.

***

"I am very disappointed in you two." Soubi scolded the Zero's from the passenger seat of Kio's car. "Too think two twelve year old boy could handle themselves in public. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't." Kio shook his head. "At lest Ritsuka was a good boy."

Ritsuka looked out the window, trying to ignore the yelling.

"You thought you would have been smart enough not to take us anywhere other than McyD's." Youji mocked. "What were you thinking?"

"You two are banned from the McyD's close the apartment." Soubi smacked his forehead. "Or have you forgotten the ball pit incident?"

---

Awesome reviewers!

theOneWhoHears

FanaticPhobia-chan

ARiAnnaMelt

PunkyFoxxxy-chan

HuntedWoods

Sorairo no serene

Thank you guys so much!

*Youji and Natsuo pass out pokey*


	8. The Rules

"Soubi and I pick up bags for you guys." He announced through the bathroom door where the boys were getting changed. "When you're ready we are going to go over the rules."

"Rules?" Youji laughed. "There are no rules on Halloween!"

"Oh yes there are." Soubi backed up Kio. "And Ritsuka will make sure you fallow them."

"Ritsuka is naked right now." Natsuo laughed. "And you don't get to see."

"Natsuo shut up!" Ritsuka growled.

***

"Alice in Wonderland huh?" Kio smirked. "Very cute."

"Ritsuka are you okay in that?" Soubi looked the small boy up and down. He was wearing a blonde wig, black head band, blue dress, stripped stockings and children's heels.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I think I'm used to dresses now."

"That's the spirit!" Youji pat Ritsuka Alice on the back.

"Yeah well the 'Mad' Hatter really suits you." Ritsuka elbowed him.

"Off with you head!" Natsuo glomped Kio. "Don't I make the cutest Queen of Hearts?"

"Whatever you say." Kio knocked him off his back.

***

"Want some candy little boy?" Soubi hugged Ritsuka from behind.

"You've just always wanted to say that haven't you?" Ritsuka blushed.

"Maybe." Soubi handed him a thick bag with a jack lantern printed on it. "Be sure to fill that up."

"I will." Ritsuka took it. "But could you please stop filling me up." He broke out of his grasp.

***

"Rule 1," Kio started after sitting the boys on the couch. "Curfew is at 11p.m. Be home at that time, no more, no less."

"Rule 2," Soubi added. "Don't enter anyone's house no matter what. If they offer you to come in, don't. Take the candy and leave."

"Rule 3," Kio counted on his fingers. "Other people desire to have a happy and 'safe' Halloween. Do not spoil anyone else's fun." He glared at the Zeros.

"Are we done?" Youji stood up. "Times a wastin'! All the good candy is going to run out."

"Full size candy bars!" Natsuo cheered.

"Don't it candy with a wrapper open." Soubi resided rules while the kids ran out the door. "Or stapled together or…"

"They're gone Soubi." Kio shut the door. "It's up to their own judgment now."

Soubi sighed. "That's scarier than all horror movies put together."

---

Thank you

Be-Love-Less-4ever

Blizzarea

PunkyFoxxxy-chan

theOneWhoHears

HuntedWoods

FanaticPhobia-chan

You guys and your reviews make me smile/laugh!

*Youji and Natsuo pass out full sized candy bars*

Youji and Natsuo: Thank you guys for loving us! We love you guys!

Youji: That was cheesy.

Natsuo: *laugh* Yeah! Where did that come from?!

Youji: They do rock though.

Natsuo: Yeah!


	9. Trick or Treating Party

"Happy Halloween!" Youji shouted into the dark crowed streets. "Time to trick!"

"Or treat." Natsuo added.

"Nah." Youji grinned. "Just trick."

"Okay but whatever you guys do," Ritsuka sighed. "Don't hurt anyone or scare the babies."

"What's the fun in that?" Both boys asked.

Ritsuka walked ahead.

***

"Trick or me!" Natsuo giggled at the door step of a really old man's house. "I charge twenty five hundred yen an hour." He winked. "But since its Halloween, I'll only charge twenty five candy bars."

***

"Hey can we barrow you kid?" Youji walked up to a toddler's parents. "But could my friends and I barrow your child. We stand out trick or treating as teenagers without a little kid."

The parents just looked at him like he was crazy before shaking their heads.

"Hey cutie pie," Youji crouched down next to the little boy. "Would you like to trick or treat with my friends and me? You'll get lots more candy. "

"Ahem." The little boy's dad cleared his throat. "Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?"

"You're excused." Youji nodded. "I am simply letting your child here speak for himself about who he wants to trick or treat with."

***

"Trick or treat!" Ritsuka knocked on a door.

"Ritsuka!" A bubbly pink haired girl greeted the boy. "I didn't know you were trick or treating this year."

"Yeah." Ritsuka blushed, remembering he was dressed up as Alice. "My friends Natsuo and Youji dragged me along." He looked her up and down. She was in a cute Hello Kitty costume, perfect for her personality. "Why are you not trick or treating?"

"Well I was going to." Yuki looked at her feet. "But Yayoi stood me up."

"Stood up up?" Ritsuka blinked. "Why would he-" Then Ritsuka remembered, 'Your dorky friend with the glasses sure does look a lot like you with a hair cut.'

"Oh well." Yuiko shrugged. "My mom really didn't want me out anyways. So I am passing out candy." He put a handful of candy in her friend's bag. "Have fun tonight."

"You too." Ritsuka smiled as more kids started to gather at the doorstep. "I'll see you at school Monday!"

***

"Hey guys!" Youji called over a group of teenage guys. "Where's the party?"

At first the guys just pointed and laughed but Youji didn't give up that easily. He marched right up to them with Ritsuka and Natsuo following behind. "No really guys, where's the party? We were invited but we forgot the address."

"You kids were invited to the cheerleader's annual Halloween party?" One of the bigger guys laughed.

Natsuo pushed the guy back with more force than a little kid could. "Who you calling a kid, asshole? My friends and I got invited to the sex party and you're going to tell us where it is."

"Oh really?" An obvious jock got in Natsuo's space. "And just how old are you anyway?"

"Old enough to know your father walked out on your family when you were a kid and your mom spends out her days with booze and TiVo leaving you to seek out love from any slut who will even look your way." He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Whatever." The jock seemed flustered. "The party is down the street."

"Now was that so hard?" Natsuo pat him on the back.

***

"This place rocks!" Youji pulled Ritsuka on a table top. "Come on Ritsuka, dance!"

Ritsuka laughed as he swayed a little to the loud music.

"That's not dancing." Youji corrected the boy by moving the boy's hips himself. "You have to move to dance."

Ritsuka blushed at the other boy's touch. "Okay Youji." He stifled a chuckle. "I got it."

"Oh you've got it all right." Natsuo winked climbing up on the table himself. "Want some punch?" He handed him a plastic cup.

"Thanks." Ritsuka took a sip. He was extremely thirsted after all the walking they had done. "You know this Halloween hasn't been so bad."

"Glad to hear it." Natsuo swayed to the beat. "Now come on, let's party!"

---

Thank you to all my reviewers. It seems I have not received any reviews for the last chapter or is messed up and not sending me emails about reviews. It is not letting me see any of my reviews. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing it makes me smile!

*Youji and Natsuo pass out plastic cups full of candy*


	10. Want some candy little boy?

"What a fun party!" Natsuo cheered. "I didn't get drunk though…"

Youji laughed. "Yeah. I guess we don't get drunk easily."

"I- hic didn't get… drunk either." Ritsuka stumbled out the door. "I think I could drink- some more."

Youji and Natsuo laughed at the stuttering boy. "This is what happens to you after only four cups of beer?"

***

"Trick or treat!" The boys chanted. "Give me something good to eat."

"Yeah." Ritsuka giggled. "Like… not that- small crap."

"I think we need to get this drunk home." Youji laughed.

***

"Soubi!" Natsuo pulled Ritsuka's arms in the door while Youji had his ankles. "Help!"

Soubi ran over to see Ritsuka unconscious and shivering from the cold. "What happened?" He asked while scooping the small boy in he arms. "He's freezing." He set him on the couch.

Kio can in the room. "What smells like booze?"

Soubi glared at the two obvious culprits. "You gave him alcohol?"

***

"So this is being grounded for life." Natsuo sighed while he and Youji were locked out of the balcony. "At lest it's nice out. We can look at the stars."

Youji pointed to the sky. "Look! You can play connect the dots!"

"Hey yeah!" Natsuo's eye lit up. "Like that looks like a puppy!"

"Yeah!" Youji pointed. "And that looks like the moon!"

"Ummm That is the moon stupid."

"So that's what that thing's called!"

***

"Soubi?" Ritsuka's eye's fluttered open. "What happened?" He held a hand to his head.  
"Ugh! I'm going to sue whoever hit me with their truck."

"No Ritsuka," Soubi smoothed the boy's hair. "You weren't hit by a truck. The Zero demons got you drunk."

"Drunk?" Ritsuka's jaw dropped. "And people do this on purpose?" He held his aching head.

"Here." Soubi handed him a mug of warm milk. "Milk with honey. It might help the head ache and keep it from being worse in the morning."

"Thank you." Ritsuka smiled sweetly before taking a sip.

***

"But Soubi!" Natsuo pounded on the glass window. "We haven't worn our last costumes!"

"What are they?" Ritsuka sat up.

"You have to let us in so we can show you!" Youji banged his head on the glass.

After exchanging a glance with Soubi Kio opened the sliding door. "Fine. What are your costumes?"

The boys ran into the bathroom.

"This can't be good." Kio sighed.

In lest then a minute the Zero's came out. "Ta da!" They struck poses.

Both men's jaw's dropped. The boy were wearing practically nothing. Youji was wearing tight leather underwear and Natsuo was wearing a short silk dress.

"Lingerie!" They cheered.

***

After sending Kio to give the Zero boys a long lecture on responsibility, alcohol and modesty. Soubi took the time to tuck the drunken Ritsuka into bed. There was no way he was letting the boy go home to his mother in the state he was in. So he laid the young neko in his bed.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the boy's forehead. "Get some sleep."

"No…" Ritsuka stuck of his bottom lip. "I want you."

The blonde man blinked. "You want me?"

"Stay." Ritsuka hit the empty spot beside him. "I don't want to be alone."

Soubi smiled and quickly slipped into bed with the boy. "I'll stay here as long as you wish."

Ritsuka snuggled up close. "Good." He took a deep sleepy breath.

Soubi smirked. "Want some candy little boy?"

"Oh shut up Soubi." Ritsuka softly mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Soubi kissed the boy's neko ears. "Happy Halloween Ritsuka."

**---**

*Youji and Nastuo toss candy to the world*

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Have a happy and safe Halloween!

Youji: Happy Halloween!

Natsuo: Don't get too scared!

Ritsuka: Brush your teeth after eating all that candy.

Youji and Natsuo: Gah! You sound like a mother.

Ritsuka: Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
